


I Love You 3000

by romanovdanvers



Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, carolnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22890976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanovdanvers/pseuds/romanovdanvers
Summary: This au happens a few months after the events of Endgame and the Avengers had built a new compound
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Natasha Romanov
Series: Stories of the Pilot and the Spy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530299
Kudos: 11





	I Love You 3000

At the new Avengerscompound, Wanda, Carol and Hill were around to babysit Morgan. Pepper had left for an important meeting and Happy wanted to come with her to make sure things were on schedule. 

Morgan watched tv and played with her toys while Carol watched over her. Wanda and Hill were in the kitchen baking and cooking. Morgan was watching a NatGeo show about stars and holding her Black Widow and Captain Marvel toys. "Auntie Carol?" The 5yr old turned to look at the blonde. "Yes?" Carol replied looking at her. "Is Auntie Nat in the stars too? Because mommy said that daddy is in the stars and I can't see them yet" Morgan explained. Carol showed a small smile and nodded. "Yeah... your Auntie Nat is up in the stars with your dad" she assured. "Can you tell Auntie Nat something when you go back to the space?" Morgan smiled as she asked. "Sure thing, squirt" Carol smiled softly. "Tell her I love her 3000" morgan smiled. Tears suddenly formed in the Captain's eyes and quickly wiped it off. "Do you miss her?" Morgan asked hugging her aunt. Carol starts to cry as she hugged the kid. "Dont cry, Auntie Carol... Auntie Nat is watching us and wants us to be happy" Morgan reassured. Carol wipes her tears and kissed her head. She smiled softly at the child as she knew Nat would want them to be happy and keep going. "Thanks, kid. I'll give Autie Nat your message." Carol replied and still hugged her as they watched tv. 


End file.
